


Hurricane

by LadyCallie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Episode Related, F/M, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't brains, it's blood. Buffy/Angel, Graduation Day Part II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a whedonland prompt: create something for a favourite scene.

His body was hot against hers, his face damp with sweat, her fist sliding off his cheek as she struck him. Once, twice, three times --- ah, there was the demon. Buffy roughly grabbed the back of his neck, pulling the shoulder of her tank down, holding his fevered eyes with hers. She guided him to her, gently now, his nose nuzzling against her throat. She shivered. Her blood was singing, slayer instincts screaming alarm as Angel’s fangs scraped against her, a few drops of blood spilling from her skin as liquid fire burned through her, pooling tight and powerful in her womb. Angel suckled from her, teasing the tiny wound. Not enough. Buffy tightened her arms again his neck, her breasts pressed against his chest, her hips instinctually rocking against him, and he slammed into her, mouth wide, his fangs digging deep.

As a slayer, she was built to handle pain. She was faster, stronger, and healed quickly from wounds. When she realized the only way left to save Angel was her, she expected pain. And there was a sharp, stabbing lance of agony that pierced her neck, a constricting heaviness in her chest as her heart poured life into Angel’s mouth.

What she didn’t expect was pleasure. With every swallow her world flared, brightness heightening her awareness. Angel’s body surged against her, a deep, low thrumming filled her ears. Heat coursed through her, aching and burning, the pain strengthening the pleasure until it was too much to bear. Her knees buckled, Angel’s heavy weight crashed down on her, his mouth still furiously working against her neck as she reached out, fingers splayed, searching for something to calm this tempest, seeking a shelter against this internal storm that had unleashed a monster greater than any in mythology the last time she’d climaxed in his arms. Angel shifted, grinding against her, rock hard, demanding her surrender and she broke like waves upon the shore, the brilliant white of love blinding her, raising her to the highest peak and then dropping her, leaving her hollow, eyes glassy and fluttering as her heart bled out and coated Angel’s tongue with unbearable devotion.


End file.
